Pongo
'''Pongo' is a supporting character on Once Upon a Time. He is Archie Hopper's pet dalmatian. Biography 'After the Curse' 'Season 1' }} When Emma and Henry arrived in Storybrooke, Dr. Archie Hopper shows up, carrying his umbrella and walking his dog, dalmatian Pongo. Archie asks what he's doing there, and if he's alright, and Henry says he's fine, and then pets the dog. Archie asks who Emma is, and she explains she's just someone trying to give Henry a ride home. Henry says "She's my mom, Archie", and Archie is surprised. "Oh... I see", he says. Emma asks him if he knows where Henry lives, and Archie points the way, claiming that he lives on Mifflin Street, and that Regina's house is the biggest one in the block. Emma is surprised to learn that Henry is the Mayor's kid, and he lowers his head and says "Um, maybe..." Archie asks the boy where he was that day, since he missed his session, and Henry says he went on a field trip and forgot to tell him. Archie sees through his response, crouches down and reminds him of what he said about lying: giving in to one's dark side never accomplishes anything. Emma interrupts their talk, telling the therapist that she really should be getting him home, and Archie tells them to have a good night, and tells Henry to behave, before parting ways with them, whistling as he goes. Out on the streets, the townspeople go about their daily routines. Dr. Archie Hopper walks his pet dog Pongo, and walks past the distinct Mr. Gold as they both cross a road. }} Archie is having a drink in his office sat next to his dalmatian, Pongo. Then, Emma goes ask Archie where is Henry. Later, at the entrance to the collapsed Storybrooke mine, Emma and Archie call out for Henry, looking for him. Pongo runs across the crater and begins to sniff around the entrance. When Archie and Henry get trapped in the mine, Pongo barks next to Ruby who's sitting on the hill of the crater amongst the townspeople who are all worried about the safety of Archie and Henry. Regina looks annoyed at the dog and turns her attention back to what she was doing. However, thanks to Pongo's barks, Henry and Archie find the elevator and the therapist says that it would have been used to get the mine workers in and out of the tunnels. After the recently exploded mine crater, Pongo barks from the firetruck and, Emma rushes over to the firetruck to let Pongo out, the dalmatian begins to sniff the ground in search of his owner. The dog stops at a particular piece of ground. They discover the air shaft. At the end, Archie is reunited with Marco, and Pongo approach them. When Ruby answers the phones at the sheriff's station, she tells Miss Ginger that the creature lurking around her house is Pongo. 'Season 2' }} In order to break her daughter Regina, so that she can help pick up the pieces and work herself back into her life, Cora decides to make it seem as though Regina killed the town's shrink, Dr. Archie Hopper. Cora disguises herself as Regina through magic and comes into his office late at night, just as Ruby is closing up Granny's. Pongo picks up on the fact that something's wrong and growls and barks at Regina, but Archie tells him to hush. Then, the witch picks up Archie from the ground, strangling him, and surrounds him with a cloud of purple mist. The following morning, Pongo somehow lets himself out and comes to Granny's, barking with determination, to warn people of what happened to his loving owner. Emma wonders where Archie is and Ruby, thanks to her wolf senses, picks up on the fact that something's wrong, and she and Emma follow Pongo back into his owner's office. There, the sheriff finds Archie's lifeless body on the floor. All the evidence points to Regina, but Emma is skeptical. Then, Mr. Gold helps her, by making her use magic and a dreamcatcher to extract Pongo's memories of the attack. Emma witnesses it and sees that it was perpetrated by Regina... or so it would appear. }} Emma and her son Henry attend the funeral of his therapist, Dr. Archibald "Archie" Hopper, who has allegedly been murdered by Regina. The residents of Storybrooke who knew and loved him as either Archie or Jiminy gather together to pay him their final respects, whilst Mary Margaret delivers a lovely eulogy dedicated to the deceased. Pongo also attends the funeral, being looked after by Henry, and looks rather downbeat during the event. Some time later, Emma surprises her family by bringing home Pongo for Henry to take care of, after having talked it over with Archie's best friend, Marco, who agreed that Henry should have him. She is apologetic for springing the dog on her parents unannounced - especially seeing as how the dog comes into the apartment with dirt on his paws and messes up the place - but the Charmings think that giving it to Henry is a wonderful idea. However, Mary Margaret then suggests that she and David move out, for a loft might be too small for four people and a dalmatian. Later, while Henry is drawing up blueprints of an armory, Pongo sense something familiar and rushes to the front door, which Emma opens to reveal an alive and well Archie, who tells them that he'd been kidnapped by Cora. Trivia *It is unknown if Pongo is the real Pongo from One Hundred and One Dalmatians, or if it is only an allusion to the famous dog. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 210 01.png Promo 210 02.png Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Animals